


I've Been Missing You For A Long Time

by CutesyMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Sex, French Kissing, I live for that, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nudity, Thirsty Iwaizumi, Touch Deprived Iwaizumi, stupid bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you can’t go a week without touching Iwaizumi,“ Matsukawa challenges with a grin.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sighs inwardly and is about to speak up when Oikawa suddenly says determined. “Of course I can.“</p>
<p>Iwaizumi stares at him dumbfounded, noticing the scrunch on Oikawa‘s nose and the slight pout of his lips. It’s too late now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Missing You For A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAH. I finally managed to write this. Give me an award. I thought this would turn out better but I gave up halfway through and you can read that.
> 
> I still hope that you like it tough.
> 
> My first Iwaoi fic. I love those two.

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa since a long time now. He can’t remember a time where Oikawa hasn’t been in his memories, and as ridiculous as it might sound, Iwaizumi thinks that the earliest memory he has is of Oikawa. So of course it isn’t surprising that they are close.

Apparently, according to people around those two, this closeness should only be mental and nothing physical since everyone always throw weird glances in their direction when Oikawa yet again randomly drapes himself around Iwaizumi. And no matter how much Iwaizumi sometimes insults Oikawa for that, it doesn’t mean that he minds it or dislikes it. Most of the times he is deep in thoughts and gets scared when Oikawa suddenly lands on top of him or he is writing something and his pen draws a line on the whole paper because of how much Oikawa shakes him or he spills water all over himself because of Oikawa. It’s an automatic reaction for Iwaizumi to get mad at anyone who does that, not only Oikawa. It just always happens to be Oikawa.

“Iwa-chaaaan,“ Oikawa whines when he notices that Iwaizumi isn’t paying him any attention. He raises his head from where it was resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and pokes Iwaizumi’s temple. “What is a caveman like you probably thinking of that he doesn’t listen to the most important person in his life?“

Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa’s finger away and turns his attention towards his bento on his lap. Oikawa frowns and puts Iwaizumi’s bento aside, putting his head on Iwaizumi’s lap. “Pay attention to me,“ Oikawa muses with a dashing smile.

If it weren’t for Iwaizumi being happy about the fact that Oikawa’s smile was genuine, Iwaizumi would have pushed the boy’s head off of his lap. He feels like kissing Oikawa.

A whistle from the direction of the door to the clubroom makes them look up and they see Matsukawa and Hanamaki standing there, smirking at them. Iwaizumi feels uneasy under their gaze.

“Look what we have here,“ Matsukawa hollers in an exaggerated tone, ignoring Iwaizumi’s eye roll.

“Look indeed,“ Hanamaki retorts while looking at Oikawa.

The two are so in sync that Iwaizumi knows that they are up to no good and judging by the look Oikawa is giving Hanamaki, Iwaizumi is sure that this isn’t going to end well for them. Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa’s head off his lap, knowing that his friend is going to fall for the two and is annoyed by it already.

Oikawa whines, rubbing his head where it landed on the floor, and Matsukawa raises his hands in a defensive manner. “Oh no. Don’t stop because of us. We didn’t mean to interrupt the two of you.“

Oikawa pouts at Iwaizumi, who in return ignores everyone and starts eating his lunch again.

“Oikawa, why is it that you can’t keep your hands off of Iwaizumi?“ Hanamaki asks as he sits down next to his friends.

The question catches Iwaizumi’s attention and he hesitates with taking the bite of his lunch. A lot of people have pointed out Oikawa’s habit of latching himself onto Iwaizumi, but everyone always assumes it’s because they are childhood friends. No one really questioned it – questioned them - before.

Oikawa smiles and puts an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder, knowing that the latter will let him do that as a compensation for having pushed Oikawa‘s head off of his lap earlier.

“It’s not that I can’t keep my hands to myself. I just don’t want to since I believe that some of my beauty might rub off on this brute.“

Iwaizumi swiftly elbows Oikawa in the ribs but doesn’t pay him any more attention.

“I bet you can’t go a week without touching Iwaizumi,“ Matsukawa challenges with a grin.

Iwaizumi sighs inwardly and is about to speak up when Oikawa suddenly says determined. “Of course I can.“

Iwaizumi stares at him dumbfounded, noticing the scrunch on Oikawa‘s nose and the slight pout of his lips. It’s too late now.

Matsukawa’s grin widens and he shares a glance with Hanamaki.

“Then lets make it official. From now on until next week Tuesday, quarter past three you won’t touch Iwaizumi. Not even the smallest touch of fingers.“

Oikawa agress with a smile so bright as if he has already won. Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Oikawa stare at each other for a moment until Matsukawa clears his throat and points at Oikawa’s arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Oikawa hastily removes it, hitting Iwaizumi on the head and getting punched on the arm for it.

Iwaizumi can’t believe how stupid Oikawa can be. No way is he going to win. Iwaizumi knows too well how the first thing Oikawa often needs is either a small cuddle or make out session when they are alone in their rooms before they can even think about doing homework.

News about the bet spread like a wildfire. By the start of their practice everyone in Seijou knows about it and question it, not believing it until Oikawa confirms it. Matsukawa and Hanamaki even go so far that they make bets about how long Oikawa will last. Iwaizumi is tempted to join in.

Half an hour into the bet Oikawa has controlled himself well. He whines about everything that he usually does to Iwaizumi but doesn’t touch him. Iwaizumi almost feels cold at all the places Oikawa should be touching him but isn’t.

He doesn’t like it.

It happens when Iwaizumi perfectly spikes the ball that Oikawa tossed to him into the ground on the other side oft he net without the defense having a chance to react, that Oikawa raises his hand to give Iwaizumi a high five.

Now Iwaizumi wants Oikawa to realize that he has made a mistake by agreeing to the bet and that the bet is stupid and that by now he shouldn’t give in to all of Matsukawa’s and Hanamaki’s antics, but he also doesn’t want to see him defeated and pouting about how he only lasted thirty minutes. And since Iwaizumi is such a good friend, he ignores Oikawa’s raised hand, acting as if he didn’t see it, and goes back to his position.

The effect is immediate, everyone letting out breaths that they have been holding and murmuring about how close that was just now. Oikawa stands there a little wide eyed and then lowers his hand to clap and order everyone back to their position. The game continues and it takes a while for the ball to be tossed to Iwaizumi again, but he expected that.

When practice ends, Oikawa claps everyone who enters the changing rooms on their back besides Iwaizumi but still says with an award winning smile. “Thanks for your good work Iwa-chan.“

Iwaizumi huffs, still angry about the fact that Oikawa agreed to that bet. It is a stupid bet, in Iwaizumi’s opinion. Why should anyone of them have to proof that they can go a full week without touching each other?

The only comfort that Iwaizumi has is that he can at least spend some time alone with Oikawa now in the privacy of his room. That is why he is furious when Oikawa says that he is going straight home.

“Is it because of the bet?“ Iwaizumi inquires, trying his hardest not to murder anyone.

“No,“ Oikawa says but smiles guiltily when he sees the look on Iwaizumi’s face. “I promised my parents to spend some time with them since I spend most of my time with you and they were sulking. I gotta go now. Bye, Iwa-chan.“

Iwaizumi sighs but waves back when Oikawa waves. He goes home a little defeated but at least the day has gone by okay. It’s not him who will have a problem with this bet. He can go better and longer without touching Oikawa. It’s Oikawa who has a problem and will complain about it when he loses.

At least I can do my homework in peace now, Iwaizumi tells himself as he enters his house. His mother is surprised to see him alone and immediately questions him.

“Are you and Tooru fighting?“

“We don’t hang out that much, mum. Just because we choose to spend a lot of time together doesn’t mean that we won’t survive without the other if we don’t,“ Iwaizumi answers.

His mother scoffs and Iwaizumi stares at her surprised. “If you believe that then you’re stupid.“

“Mum!“ Iwaizumi protests appalled.

“You won’t last two days without seeing each other.“

And with that, Iwaizumi’s mother returns to the living room to watch her show. Iwaizumi huffs and goes to his room. As if Oikawa making that bet isn’t bad enough, now everyone has something to say about them.

The second day is even worse than the first. Oikawa behaves more and more peculiar by each second that he spends with Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi tries not to get angry for his own sake.

“I know that you can barely control yourself when I am around you let alone when I am close to you. That’s why I’m sitting here,“ Oikawa explains from the other side of the table instead of next to Iwaizumi, where he would usually sit, with a smile on his face.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki stare at them with amusement but don’t laugh in favour of not getting hit by Iwaizumi. He hasn’t hit Oikawa since almost twenty-four hours now. He will hit them hard as a compensation.

Oikawa goes out of his way in avoiding Iwaizumi as much as possible while Hanamaki and Matsukawa do everything humanly possible to push them into one place. Everyone has an eye on the two of them. Even the coach makes a comment about the bet.

Sometimes Iwaizumi wonders why Oikawa won’t give up since he won’t be able to make it anyway but then Iwaizumi remembers how stubborn Oikawa can get and that he should maybe be a little supportive, regardless of how stupid he finds the bet.

On the second day they also goes home alone.

Things seem to get worse by each day. Oikawa doesn’t walk to school with Iwaizumi and busies himself with his fanclub throughout the whole day. Iwaizumi is left alone with Matsukawa and Hanamaki who always make a comment about him and Oikawa here and there. So Iwaizumi hides in the clubroom where he can be alone before everyone comes in for practice.

Fate also doesn’t seem to be on their side. Iwaizumi is in the clubroom for less than five minutes when suddenly Oikawa walks in through the door. He halts at the door and stares at Iwaizumi who is laying on the floor, head on his bagpack and eyes peeking up at Oikawa from under his arm, that he had covered his eyes with a second before.

“Iwa-chan,“ Oikawa whispers so softly, the surprise on his face turning into sadness so fast that it worries Iwaizumi.

He forgets all about his anger and frustrations - not that he was that frustrated to begin with – and gets to his feet. Iwaizumi walks into Oikawa’s personal space and raises his hands to cup Oikawa’s cheeks but stops in the last second with his heart sinking to the floor.

Oikawa smiles sadly when he sees Iwaizumi’s hands and tilts his head as if he is leaning into the touch and Iwaizumi’s heart wrenches at the sight. He is breathing hard and uneven, indecisive about what to do. He opts for the safest thing.

“Are you okay?“ Iwaizumi asks and lowers his hands.

“I miss you.“

Again, Oikawa says it so softly that it breaks Iwaizumi’s heart.

“But not enough to forget about this bet, huh?“

So what if Iwaizumi can’t help but be bitter about him. Sue him for wanting to touch Oikawa.

Oikawa whines low in his throat, a troubled expression appearing on his face. “I have to win this and prove myself as their captain.“

Iwiazumi scoffs and walks back to his bagpack. Oikawa follows him but sits a little farther away, hugging his bagpack to his chest.

“This has nothing to do with volleyball and you being their captain,“ Iwaizumi says. “It’s about who can be the most stupid of you three and so far you are winning.“

“Iwa-chan,“ Oikawa whines and opens his mouth to justify his decision.

Since Iwaizumi knows that nothing that will sound reasonable will leave Oikawa’s mouth and since he has already made his decision, he doesn’t let Oikawa speak but speaks up himself. “I know, Shittykawa. I will support you in this and even though this bet is between you three, I still am being the most stupid of all of us.“

Oikawa smiles fondly, Iwaizumi knows that this is his way of showing his gratitude, even though his words suggest the opposite. “Iwa-chan, finally you admitted that you’re as dumb as a neanderthal.“

Iwaizumi raises a fist to hit Oikawa but stops mid movement when he realizes what he just almost did. He tsks and lays down again, leaving Oikawa to enter the gym although there is still a lot of time left until their practice starts.

Oikawa. Oikawa, Oikawa OikawaOikawaOikawa.

 

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa during a speech of their coach and tries not to think about touching Oikawa and hugging him and kissing him. He just needs to sate himself by staring at him and he will be fine.

“Iwa-chan.“

Iwaizumi blinks and suddenly realizes that he had been staring at Oikawa for too long and that everyone is staring at him. He looks at everyone and tries to fight the blush that is creeping up his face. The blush wins.

When Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, he sees that he also is a little flustered but manages to make everyone concentrate on practice again.

That is the only thing on Iwaizumi’s mind. He doesn’t listen when his coach is talking. He spaces out completely when Oikawa is talking in favour of staring at his lips. He misses the ball Oikawa tosses for him because he is busy staring at Oikawa’s flying figure and at his ass.

It doesn’t soothe Iwaizumi’s frustrations. Only adds to them. So when he almost yells at Kindaichi although it isn’t the poor boy’s fault but Matsukawa’s, everyone stares at him dumbfounded. He feels so bad that he apologizes fast and then storms out of the gym. He goes into the bathroom and leans against the wall with a sigh, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

When the door of the bathroom opens and closes again, Iwaizumi is ready to yell at Matsukawa or Hanamaki or whoever is standing there, but his anger dissipates when he sees Oikawa standing in front of him. Oikawa is looking at him with a stern gaze, using his height to tower over Iwaizumi, and if Iwaizumi didn’t know him so well he would be scared now.

“What was that supposed to be, Iwaizumi-kun?“ Oikawa asks and just like that all his anger returns again.

Iwaizumi closes the distance between him and Oikawa, ready to shove him against the wall, but even now, while he is fuming with anger towards Oikawa, Iwaizumi can’t disregard Oikawa wish to win this stupid bet. So he fists his hands and lets them hang from his side, looking away from Oikawa to calm down. He huffs after a moment and looks at Oikawa, his shoulders slack in defeat.

“I miss you too,“ he breathes and leaves a surprised Oikawa behind as he goes to the changing room to get his things and leaves still wearing his training attire.

When Iwaizumi arrives at home, his mother instantly appears in the doorway to question him about why he came home early. Iwaizumi ignores her question and gives her a strong hug, feeling instantly comforted when his mother wraps her arms around him.

“Are you fighting with Tooru?“ his mother asks and he shakes his head.

That night, Iwaizumi takes an extra pillow from the closet in the hallway and sleeps with it in his arms.

On the next day Iwaizumi is a little calmer than the day before and the fact that Oikawa is waiting for him at the gate of his house makes it even better. Oikawa acts as if nothing is different than from the usual procedure of them going to school together although both notice the lack of touching. Iwaizumi is still grateful.

Either Oikawa has talked to them - since not even Matsukawa and Hanamaki can ignore Oikawa when he is being seriously scary – or they are in a merciful mood on their own. None of them tease Iwaizumi about the bet, not even mentioning it.

Before practice Iwaizumi makes sure to apologize to Kindaichi properly, who in return shakes his head profusely and insists that it was his fault. A ‘no it wasn’t your fault‘ from Kunimi and a ‘just let me apologize‘ from Iwaizumi make the boy give in, and state how he wasn’t bothered at all and that he forgives Iwaizumi.

Practice is easier than yesterday but Iwaizumi still gets a ball to the face and has to sit out for a while, an ice pack pressed to his red nose. Because of the bet, Iwaizumi’s reputation as the ace of Seijou is at stake. No one would have thought that Iwaizumi would have it worse than Oikawa.

This just isn’t fair. There must be a law that forbids such injustice. Iwaizumi didn’t sign up for this. He never agreed to this bet.

Iwaizumi sits up so fast from where he is laying on the bench that the world around him is almost spinning. He didn’t agree to the bet. Only Oikawa did. Only Oikawa isn’t allowed to touch Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is free to do whatever he wants, to touch Oikawa as much as he wants to.

He laughs out loud at the realization, ignoring the odd looks he gets from people around him, and gets up fast. After getting the okay from the coach, Iwaizumi walks onto the court and slaps Oikawa on the back.

“Alright,“ he announces loudly with a smile. “Lets do this.“

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi for a second and then tenses up. Everyone gets silent and only the fall of a ball is echoed from the walls, and then Oikawa’s screeches Iwaizumi’s name in such a high note that Iwaizumi is surprised about it, and throughout the whole gym either groans of annoyance or cries of victory are heard. Matsukawa and Hanamaki scream and high five, immediately going over to where Oikawa and Iwaizumi are standing. Even Kyoutani is staring at Iwaizumi as if he had expected better from him.

Oikawa is standing there still tense and a little red in the face, annoyance clearly visible, and Iwaizumi stands like a wall between Oikawa and Matsukawa and Hanamaki, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You lost! WE won!“ Matsukawa and Hanamaki sing song in unison. “Now-“

Iwaizumi interrupts their celebration. “Oikawa didn’t lose.“

The two look at him a little dumbfounded and then grin. “You touched him. You weren’t allowed to touch until-“

“Think back to the bet. Oikawa isn’t allowed to touch me. I never agreed to the bet. So I can touch Oikawa all I want,“ Iwaizumi explains with a smug look and does not think about the embarrassing implication of that sentence.

It’s silent for a while and then the Hanamaki and Matsukawa let out a loud. “HUUUUUUH?“

The two start protesting, the team watching everyone confused, while Oikawa gapes at Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi is smarter than all of you. Matsukawa and Hanamaki still can’t outsmart our ace, some of you are dumb for betting and others have more luck. Nothing new to that,“ the coach says as he stands on the side. “Now get back to your training or I’ll bench you at the next game.“

Pouting and disbelieving, Matsukawa and Hanamaki go back to their positions, the rest of the team following their example.

Iwaizumi lightly hits Oikawa on his head and pushes a volleyball into his chest. “Your turn, Shittykawa.“

Oikawa watches Iwaizumi take his position and from then nothing can stop Iwaizumi. It’s as if he is trying to make up for all the times that Oikawa couldn’t touch Iwaizumi and vice versa. Iwaizumi uses the smallest situation to touch Oikawa; a fleeting brush of fingers, patting Oikawa on the back when he serves perfectly, standing too close to Oikawa when they are discussing todays work. And Matsukawa and Hanamaki watch everything angrily. Iwaizumi chooses to revel in the smiles that Oikawa gives him every time he touches him.

In the locker room Iwaizumi puts his arm on Oikawa’s shoulder despite the latter being taller and leans on him, asking Matsukawa and Hanamaki if they want to go and eat something. They glare at Iwaizumi and grumble under their breath while they leave. Iwaizumi smiles and changes too.

On their way home Iwaizumi invites Oikawa to his house, who agrees, and if Iwaizumi wasn’t too deprived of Oikawa he almost would have sent Oikawa back the moment his mother started telling Oikawa how sad Iwaizumi was these past days without Oikawa around. Oikawa has no time to give a witty comment before Iwaizumi is already pulling him upstairs. They sit on Iwaizumi‘s bed, their knees touching with their books in their laps.

Iwaizumi can’t hold it in anymore.

He touches Oikawa’s cheek, his hand going further up to run trough Oikawa’s hair while Oikawa leans into the touch. Iwaizumi‘s breathing gets harder as desire wells up deep in his gut and he fists Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa closes his eyes and bares his throat for Iwaizumi.

“I missed you, Iwa-chan.“

“Shut up,“ Iwaizumi breathes and attaches his lips to Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa moans low in his throat, fisting the bed sheets so he won’t touch Iwaizumi, and pushes himself further into Iwaizumi’s touch. Iwaizumi responds with a growl and detaches his lips and hands from Oikawa in favour of throwing the books seperating them to the floor. He immediately pushes Oikawa on his back and apologizes when Oikawa hits his head on the headboard.

“So violent, Iwa-chan,“ Oikawa taunts - of course he is going to give commentary about what is happening in order to hide his true feelings -  and adds when Iwaizumi spreads Oikawa‘s legs so he can position himself in between them. “And so needy.“

Iwaizumi glares at him for less than a second because he is too impatient to do so any longer than that, and instantly attacks Oikawa’s neck again. He bites at the sensitive skin a little harder than he usually does to get back at Oikawa. The whimper that Oikawa lets out only encourages him.

After a while of nipping, biting and nibbling on Oikawa’s throat, Iwaizumi has calmed down a little even though his heaving chest and ragged breathing might indicate something else. Iwaizumi pries Oikawa’s hands away from his sides and pins them above Oikawa’s head, intertwining their fingers and pressing hard. Just as Oikawa is about to open his eyes Iwaizumi kisses him, soft press of closed lips at first but when Oikawa opens his mouth Iwaizumi loses it.

He makes a point of pushing his tongue so far into Oikawa’s throat that he tastes parts of Oikawa he has never reached before. Then he continues to let his tongue roam all corners of Oikawa’s mouth and compares it to what he has memorized about it, trying to find any changes that might have happened when he did this the last time.

Iwaizumi sucks on Oikawa’s tongue, knowing fully well what effect it will have on Oikawa. Oikawa writhes underneath Iwaizumi, hardening his grip on Iwaizumi’s hands. Iwaizumi feels like he almost breaks some of Oikawa’s fingers in the process of releasing his fingers from Oikawa‘s grip. Oikawa immediately sinks his fingers into the pillow as Iwaizumi starts to unbutton Oikawa’s shirt. Iwaizumi bares Oikawa’s shoulders but does not bother with removing his shirt completely. He pushes up Oikawa’s undershirt and watches Oikawa’s nipple harden as he blows cold air on it.

Oikawa trashes his legs around and muffles a moan into his arm. Iwaizumi whimpers as he places a wet kiss on one of Oikawa’s nipples and licks it. The loud moan that leaves Oikawa’s lips makes Iwaizumi press a hand to Oikawa’s mouth and harken for any signs of his mother coming in the direction of their room.

When he doesn’t hear anything, he glares at Oikawa, whose eyes widen a little more than they already were, and presses his thigh into Oikawa’s crotch. Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa’s eyes flutter closed and feels the vibrations of Oikawa’s moan on his hand.

“Be quiet,“ Iwaizumi warns as he removes his thigh from Oikawa’s crotch and his hand from Oikawa’s mouth.

He goes back to licking Oikawa’s nipple and watches as Oikawa bites his lip to keep himself silent. Iwaizumi’s body still shuders when he hears Oikawa gasp and starts sucking on the hardened nipple in front of him. His hands move up and down Oikawa’s torso, feeling his abs and the bumps of his bones.

More and more noises fall from Oikawa’s lips as it gets slowly harder for him to keep them in. He tightens his hold on the pillow and trashes around his whole body. Having Iwaizumi doing all this to him while he isn’t allowed to touch him or make any loud noises is pure torture. Oikawa likes being loud and he loves pressing Iwaizumi close. A lot of times Iwaizumi gets so preoccupied with pleasuring Oikawa that Oikawa sometimes has to rip him away from what he is doing to show him that a normal kiss is sometimes all Oikawa needs. But now he can’t do that.

Iwaizumi knows he doesn’t have much time until his mother comes in or calls them down to dinner. He has to finish until then but he can’t just do that. A quickie is not what either of them want after being deprived from each others touch for so long. So he repositions himself hastily in order to also pay a little attention to Oikawa’s other nipple but freezes when he rubs his thigh against Oikawa’s crotch and hears him mewl.

Now that is a sound Iwaizumi barely ever hears from Oikawa because Oikawa makes sure to not make any noises that despite sounding so beautiful are also too embarrassing for him. Oikawa always manages to hold up some of his composure so when one of those noises slip from Oikawa’s lips Iwaizumi revels in them.

Iwaizumi lowers his head and mumbles to himself. “Fuck.“ And then also mentally once, ‘Fuck.‘ And then his resolve crumbles.

He forgets about Oikawa’s nipple and opts for removing Oikawa’s belt and Oikawa’s pants and Oikawa’s boxers as fast as possible. Iwaizumi hears Oikawa’s gasp and feels him stiffen under his touch just like on so many other occasions.

That is why it is even more surprsing when Oikawa sits up and suddenly yells.“Iwa-chan, wait!“

Iwaizumi halts his moves immediately but lets his hands where they are on Oikawa’s zipper because he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know which one is the right and which one the wrong thing to do. He stares at Oikawa a little wide eyed and a little hesitant.

Oikawa is panting, his torso glistening with sweat, and he is hugging a pillow to his chest. His hair is dishevelled in one of the cutest ways possible and it makes Iwaizumi want to pepper Oikawa’s face with little pecks.

Iwaizumi slowly removes his hands from Oikawa’s pants as Oikawa starts wailing into the pillow. He waits for Oikawa to be finished with his embarrassing noises, growing a little impatient as his hard on starts to ache more and more.

When Oikawa is finished with letting out as many embarrassing noises as he can manage, he still doesn’t look up from where he has hidden his face in the pillow. Iwaizumi puts a hand on Oikawa’s arm and leans into Oikawa.

“Tooru,“ Iwaizumi starts and Oikawa stiffens.

Oikawa mutters something into the pillow and Iwaizumi has trouble hearing.

“Tooru, remove the damn pillow. I can’t hear you.“

“I can’t,“ Oikawa whispers as he removes the pillow and looks up at Iwaizumi with glassy eyes. “I’m sorry, I just can’t.“

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Suddenly he is too aware of his hand on Oikawa’s arm and how Oikawa’s breath fans over his neck, and he recoils so fast that he almost falls off the bed. Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi wide eyed and stretches an arm out to help Iwaizumi. He doesn’t touch Iwaizumi though because he knows the boy needs his distance in such moments. So Oikawa retracts his arm and snakes them around the pillow again.

Suddenly Iwaizumi jumps to his feet and breathes in and out deeply. He turns to Oikawa, buries his hand in Oikawa’s hair and presses a kiss to Oikawa’s head.

“Wait for me,“ Iwaizumi mumbles into Oikawa’s hair and then is out of the room.

He goes straight to the bathroom and locks himself in there, pacing around the small space. Iwaizumi tries to think about all sorts of unappealing stuff that comes to his mind in order to get rid off his hard on but he is too restless. The blood is still pumping in his veins at an abnormal speed and he can still feel Oikawa everywhere.

Iwaizumi inhales deeply and oh god, that is Oikawa he can still smell on himself. He pries his clothes off of himself as fast as possible and hops into the tub to get a cold shower. Iwaizumi stays under the cold water for so long it gets hard for him to breathe and his lips turn a little blue. It’s when he turns off the water and engulfs himself in a towel that he realizes that he hasn’t brought any clothes with him. He curses when he realizes that he can’t wear his school uniform because he can most definitely still smell Oikawa on them and decides to walk like that to his room.

He knocks on his own bedroom door, hoping that Oikawa is still in there, and sighs in relief when Oikawa calls out a shaky “yes?“

“I forgot my clothes. Can you please close your eyes?“ Iwaizumi asks.

“Yes.“

Iwaizumi opes the door and pokes his head in to see whether or not Oikawa has closed his eyes. Oikawa is sitting right where Iwaizumi left him, with Iwaizumi’s pillow still clung to his chest, and eyes closed. A shiver runs down Iwaizumi’s body when the wind hits his wet and cold body and he rushes to put on some boxers, pants and a warm shirt. When he looks back at Oikawa and sees a blush coating his cheeks he knows that Oikawa must have peeked a glance at Iwaizumi when he was pulling on his clothes.

He decides not to comment on that and takes a seat on the bed. He picks up the books from the floor and when he looks up again Oikawa is looking at him sheepishly. Iwaizumi holds out Oikawa’s books to him and opens his book on the page where his assignments are written on.

“Iwa-chan,“ Oikawa chokes out and hides half of his face in the pillow when Iwaizumi looks at him. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Stop,“ Iwaizumi interrupts him. “You don’t have to be sorry for stopping me. That is your right and you are allowed to say no when you don’t want to sleep with me.“

“I want to,“ Oikawa rushes to say. “I just can’t because I can’t touch you because of the bet and I know that’s stupid, I realize that now too, but-“

“Oikawa,“ Iwazumi interrupts Oikawa again because Oikawa is beating himself up about this too much. “I already told you that I support you in this. You want to win this and I am on your side. Not touching you is hard but I will do it if that’s what it takes. We already go weeks without sleeping with each other. This is nothing.“

Oikawa is silent for a moment, uncomfortably shifting his body, and then mumbles. “You don’t have to stop touching me completely. But if that’s what you want.“

Iwaizumi sighs and gets to his knees to cup Oikawa’s cheeks over the books. Oikawa shrinks in on himself but doesn’t back off when Iwaizumi rubs their noses together. He pecks Oikawa’s lips once and then questions. “Why wouldn’t I want to?“

Oikawa looks down to hide his smile but Iwaizumi stills sees it. He sits down again and throws a pillow at Oikawa, urging him to do his homework.

On the weekend Matsukawa and Hanamaki try to ask Oikawa and Iwaizumi out for a movie night but Iwaizumi refuses to go. His heart aches to see Oikawa but he knows that when he goes over it won’t end well for Oikawa. There is no chance that Matsukawa and Hanamaki are asking them over and haven‘t planned anything.

No matter how much the two try to convince Iwaizumi he stays adamant about it. It’s when the two hand the phone to Oikawa and Oikawa breathes his name into the phone that Iwaizumi leans on the wall and closes his eyes to not lose his composure.

“I’ll see you on Monday,“ Iwaizumi chokes out and disconnects the phone call.

During that weekend Iwaizumi studies, works out and goes out to jog a lot. He lets Matsukawa and Hanamaki hang out with Oikawa since he knows how lonely Oikawa can get when he is alone. Of course the two are going to torment Oikawa a lot and admittedly Iwaizumi is a little bit worried about him, but he is sure that Oikawa can manage. In the end he knows that he should be rather worried about Matsukawa and Hanamaki if they manage to torment Oikawa so much that he becomes vicious and vengeful, even though that rarely ever happens with teammates and friends.

Iwaizumi also spends a lot of time with his parents and when he hugs his mother before he goes to bed, she sighs and shakes her head. “Another fight?“

“We’re not fighting, mum. It’s just a stupid bet where Oikawa isn’t allowed to touch me so we stay away from each other a lot,“ Iwaizumi explains.

His mother sighs and shakes her head again. “You’re such idiots. Good night Hajime.“

“Good night mum.“

Monday morning when Iwaizumi leaves his house Oikawa is standing at his usual place. Iwaizumi freezes and Oikawa sucks in a sharp breath when he sees Iwaizumi. They walk to school together and Iwaizumi is tempted to hold Oikawa’s hand. It pains him to see Oikawa’s hand this close to him and not take it in his, and he is glad when Oikawa breaks the silence and tells Iwaizumi about how Hanamaki got hit in the face by a child with a lolli.

They reluctantly part when they reach Oikawa’s classroom. Iwaizumi remembers the day when Oikawa whined for weeks that they aren’t in the same class. Now both of them are kind of reliefed that it is that way.

Oikawa isn’t anywhere to be seen during lunch either.

It’s when school ends and Iwaizumi, having dawdled a lot of time packing his bag, sees Oikawa close the door to his locker in the hallway. Iwaizumi pins him against the lockers and Oikawa stares at him wide eyed, mouth agape, but remains still.

Iwaizumi slowly stands on his tip toes, his nose almost touching Oikawa’s. He knows when he gets back to his senses he will hate himself for standing on his tip toes but now it doesn’t matter how much he is burdening his ego.

Iwaizumi takes a moment to stare into Oikawa‘s eyes and watches how Oikawa holds his breath. After a while of just staring at Oikawa and breathing in his scent, Iwaizumi steps back because he might kiss Oikawa if he stays that close to him any longer.

“I’ll go home now,“ Iwaizumi announces.

Oikawa nods and finally Iwaizumi turns away and leaves. When he turns around the corner he sees Matsukawa and Hanamaki whispering frantically and angrily. They stop immediately when they see Iwaizumi watching them. For a moment Iwaizumi considers asking them what they are up to again but he fears he will get himself into even more trouble so he lets it be.

Iwaizumi walks by them, leaving as fast as possible. He trusts Matsukawa and Hanamaki not to tease Oikawa too much. At home Iwaizumi tries to lull himself to sleep by thinking about how the hour when Oikawa and him will be allowed to touch each other freely will come sooner when he falls asleep fast.

It’s useless.

The next morning when Iwaizumi wakes up his eyes sting from the small amount of sleep he got. But still, he is happy. He wakes up with a smile. Oikawa isn’t waiting for Iwaizumi at the gate but Iwaizumi understands.

At morning practice Oikawa and Iwaizumi barely get close to each other, only do so in the most important situations. Everyone has their eyes on them. During the week Iwaizumi heard who bet how much on them. A lot of the teammates have already lost their bets, only a few of them bet on them making it. If Oikawa touches Iwaizumi now everyone will lose their money.

It seems as if Matsukawa and Hanamaki haven’t given up yet. When the coach is explaining who they are playing their next practice match against Iwaizumi is a little wary about Oikawa standing behind him. He doesn’t know how Oikawa got there but he gets his answer when suddenly he is pushed forward. Iwaizumi stumbles but catches himself, the coach having gone quiet and everyone staring at him. He is seething with anger but when he looks back he sees a sputtering and red Oikawa holding up his hands defensively.

“Look, who couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore,“ Matsukawa sing songs as he folds his arms over his chest.

“No longer,“ Hanamaki agrees, ignoring Oikawa‘s protests. “And so rough.“

“And there we thought Iwaizumi is the only brute.“

“You pushed me,“ Oikawa finally manages to say, a finger raised at Matsukawa accusingly. “That’s cheating. That doesn’t count.“ He looks around to see who will confirm what he said and when no one does so he turns to Iwaizumi as a last resort and exclaims. “IWA-CHAN!“

Iwaizumi sighs but looks into the round to see who will answer him. Kindaichi and Watari look away, not wanting to tattle out their senpais, others remain still or completely ignore Iwaizumi - only Kunimi though. At last he looks at Kyoutani who answers Iwaizumi without hesitation.

“Matsukawa pushed him and Hanamaki helped.“

“HA!“ Oikawa yells as Matsukawa and Hanamaki groan.

“Well that’s settled then,“ the coach speaks up again. “Apparently Matsukawa and Hanamaki are going to set up and clean up everything for the rest of the week.“

Matsukawa and Hanamaki gape, Oikawa is proud and smug, and Iwaizumi is happy that Oikawa is happy and puts an arm around Kyoutani’s shoulders, who looks at the floor in embarrassment.

For long minutes Iwaizumi considers ditching school and coming back when he can touch Oikawa again. He doubts he will survive without touching Oikawa any longer while being this close to him. He has no other choice though.

And just like that Iwaizumi does survive it. He is surprised that in the last moments of the bet Matsukawa and Hanamaki are nowhere to be seen, but maybe they accepted defeat finally. Iwaizumi highly doubts it.

Iwaizumi enters the clubroom in hopes of spending the last minutes of the bet alone and sighs when he sees Oikawa sitting on the floor. Oikawa silently stares at Iwaizumi with half lidded eyes as Iwaizumi shakes his head and takes a seat on the floor too.

They stare at each other like this for a while until Iwaizumi hears the door opening. He looks back at Oikawa when he hears some shuffling and sees Oikawa sitting very close to him.

“Only one minute, Iwa-chan,“ Oikawa mumbles. “What am I going to do to you first?“

“Shut up. We’re in public.“

“As if you care.“

Iwaizumi smiles back at Oikawa when he tries and fails hide one of his smirks. Iwaizumi‘s phone goes off at the same time as Oikawa’s when their set alarms go off, and Iwaizumi almost grips Oikawa by the collar and kisses him. But he restrains himself and lets Oikawa lurch forward and press his lips to Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi winces when Oikawa’s nose hits his. He sucks it up though and helps Oikawa situate himself in Iwaizumi’s lap. Oikawa puts his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and presses his chest flush against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi growls and tightens his grip on Oikawa’s hips. He is sure if they hadn’t been interrupted as rudely as it happens, Iwaizumi would have taken Oikawa then and there. Iwaizumi almost growls again when he turns to a flustered Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who come out the behind the shelf.

“Now, now,“ Matsukawa speaks up after clearing his throat. “Those are activities to be kept in the privacy of your rooms.“

Oikawa defiantly tightens his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and wiggles around in his lap. Iwaizumi is tempted to kiss him again.

“Private,“ Hanamaki adds. “You can thank us later.“

“By taking us out for ramen.“

“Thank you for what?“ Oikawa asks, which Iwaizumi is glad for because he is sure he would have screamed.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a look and then look at Oikawa as if he has lost it.

“Thanks to us you realized your feelings for each other and kissed,“ Hanamaki says, sounding appalled.

“Thanks to us,“ Hanamaki repeats. Trust those two to continue their stupid habit of repeating everything in a situation like this.

“Aww, Iwa-chan,“ Oikawa says and puts a hand on his chest. “I didn’t even know you had feelings for me.“

“Shut up. We’ve been dating for five months.“

“Almost six. Next week is our anniversary.“

Iwaizumi is going to object that there is no anniversary for six months but Matsukawa speaks up before him. “Since when?“

“Since five months. I told you.“

“Almost six,“ Oikawa adds and pouts when Iwaizumi threatens to headbutt him.

“Why didn’t you tell us?“ Hanamaki asks.

“We thought you knew,“ Iwaizumi explains, his thumb rubbing up and down Oikawa’s side.

“How were we supposed to know? It’s not like you behave any differently.“

Iwaizumi and Oikawa share a look and then shrug simultaneously. They really don’t behave any differetnly in front of the others. They treat each other like always. The only thing that changed is that they make out a lot now but that never happens in front of friends or teammates.

“We even made a bet about when you two were going to confess your feelings but I guess all of us lost that one too,“ Hanamaki says.

Iwaizumi is tempted to hit the two but asks instead. “So you two made that bet so Oikawa and I would confess to each other and realize we love each other although we’re dating already?“

“That’s all your fault anyway,“ Matsukawa says.

Oikawa laughs and Iwaizumi shakes his head, hiding his face in Oikawa’s neck.

“Ugh, all the PDA is making me sick already,“ Matsukawa says. “Why did we want them to date again?“

“I have no clue. Lets wash our eyes and leave,“ Hanamaki responds.

Iwaizumi is happy that they leave again bcause Oikawa instantly presses his lips to Iwaizumi’s again.

During practice Oikawa makes sure everyone hears him when he yells from the other side of the gym that he expects something awesome from Iwaizumi on their six month anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> That was that. Hope that was fine.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
